


On The Edge

by jess_louisee_1995



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess_louisee_1995/pseuds/jess_louisee_1995
Summary: I had to write this after seeing the spring traiker.





	

Serena had found a new lease of life since the transplant. Elinors legacy had lived on in the young woman who had her heart- Ellie had been on the organ donor register. 

It was quite by chance that she had been admitted to AAU and Serena had only made the connection after examining the patient herself. But everything had gone wrong afterwards. They'd failed to diagnose a tumour in the lung and the young woman was readmitted to Darwin only a few hours later. 

Despite everyone's best efforts, and Serena demanding to be in theatre, they'd lost the patient. Serena had broken down, desperate to save her like she'd been unable to save Ellie but Matteo had restrained her. She returned to the theatre when it was empty. All of her judgements had gone out the window as she had dropped to the floor and broken down in tears.

Jasmine had unwittingly walked in and tried to console Serena who was in a teary mess on the floor. Serena refused to let herself be comforted by the girl who in her eyes, let her daughter die because she'd missed a vital symptom.  
'Ms Campbell, I've apologised time and time again about Elinor. If I'd have known or could go back and do it again, I would.'  
'But you can't, can you? She's dead and we can't bring her back. It's your fault. I wish it was you lying in the morgue and not her. You deserve to be.'

Serena played the words over and over again in her mind as she overlooked the beautiful view of the city below. She had gone too far. What had she become? When she looked in the mirror, she no longer saw anything she recognised. Even Jason had had enough and was planning to move in with Alan. What else did she have? Nothing. She prepared to jump off.

********************************

Jasmine had ran out of the theatr and had been consoling herself under the stairs when Serena had ran up them. They only lead one way and that was too the roof. She had to tell Ms Wolfe. She was the only person who might have been able to stop Serena before she did something stupid. 

She'd found Fletch first who she'd quickly filled in before they both went looking for Bernie. Jasmine had found her outside having a cigarette, but a scream from a patient had interrupted the moment. She was pointing upwards and as Bernie followed her gaze, the sight shocked her. Serena, her Serena on the roof. 

Running up the stairs, closely followed by Fletch and Jasmine, she burst through the double doors and reached the door to the roof.  
'Serena, Serena, open up!'  
No answer. Bernie knew she didn't have long. So she gave an almighty shove against the door, using all her brute strength and the barricade gave way. She ran through shouting Serena's name, but came to a dead stop when she saw just how close Serena was to the edge.

'Serena?'  
'Bernie?'  
'What are you doing up here?'  
'I've blown it. I've lost everything. I don't recognise myself anymore. I have to do this, to right all my wrongs.'  
'Serena, listen to me. You haven't done anything wrong. This is grief clouding your judgement. Please come away from the edge.'  
'Stay back Bernie. I'll do it, I mean it.'  
'Serena, this is me you're talking to.'  
'I know. But you're wrong.'  
'Wrong? About what?'  
'Grief clouding my judgement. I'm thinking clearly for the first time in weeks. Ever since Ellie died. I have to do this. I have nothing left to be here for.'  
'What about Jason?'  
'Jason hates me. I'm not the same as I used to be. Alan will look after him.'  
'What about everyone here? Fletch, Raf, Morven?'  
'They'll survive without me. We all move on. No one needs me anymore.'  
'What about me?'

Serena turned to face Bernie.   
'You?'  
'Don't you think I need you? I need you by my side. I can't do any of this without you Serena. I love you. I miss Elinor as well, but I have to be strong for you. My heart breaks every time I see you like this. I've lost too much already and so have you. Maybe the only way through this is be with each other. Please please come away from the edge. I can't lose you as well. I need you.'  
'Do you mean that?'  
'Serena, look at me. I mean everything I promise. Just please come away.'

Serena took one last look over the edge but took a step away. Bernie ran towards Serena and threw her arms around her, never going to let anything happen to her again.


End file.
